Sakura-Colored Pleasure
by SnailBlazer
Summary: A little series of character lemons from Sakura Trick. WARNING: THESE ARE MY FIRST YURI LEMONS EVER.
1. Chapter 1-Haruka x Yuu

**Sakura-Colored Pleasure: In which Haruka and Yuu become curious about something. WARNING: YURI LEMON. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Late on Saturday night, two girls by the name of Haruka and Yuu were spending their usual sleepover with each other, this time at Haruka's house. Neither of them knew it would change their definition of a 'usual' sleepover.

It was about ten o' clock that night, both girls too tired to stay out in the living room so they excused themselves to Haruka's bedroom. The lights above their heads complemented her peach-colored wallpaper and orange sheets on the small bed nicely. Haruka and Yuu had lazily dropped back onto her bed the minute they had walked in, which was approximately an hour ago. The entire time they were conversing about various subjects that somehow changed from how the school week was to their favorite sweets, of course sparked by the petite blonde.

This was their usual night. Every weekend they would alternate between Yuu's home and the next time would be at Haruka's abode. They would bring their favorite video game consoles, stuffed animals, and sometimes they would bring textbooks if there was an important test coming up. Their studying session would usually be cut short, however, because of Mitsuki walking in on them. Today was special, though. A vastly important exam was coming up on Monday, and they would both be studying where they couldn't be interrupted-Haruka's house.

They used their way of studying, of course, by kissing each time someone got the answer right. Once they had gotten through all of the study questions, which very rarely occurred, the girls began conversing. It was there when things began to get a bit awkward.

"Hey, Haruka," Yuu began, rolling over to face her girlfriend. "...Does sex really feel as good as it's made out to be?" Haruka sputtered when she asked that. The last thing she expected Yuu to ask her was that very question. She coughed and looked to her side to face Yuu, who had a very inquisitive countenance. Was she actually serious about that question? "Uh... I don't know, I've never done it before. Why do you ask?"

She was answered with Yuu's simple shrug of her shoulders, then a look that said she didn't know whether or not to say something. Finally, Yuu let out a breath and answered. "I went into Onee-san's room to borrow something, and I found a book on her bed. I picked it up and flipped to a random page, which was a sex scene. I was just curious if it was exactly like how the book said it was."

Wow. Who ever would have thought President Mitsuki would have a book like that? Haruka thought to herself, but wiped the expression the thought gave her off her face. She replaced it with a joking expression, hoping to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "Pfft, you should never believe what those dirty books have written in them. It's probably nothing like that, but I'll probably never know."

Yuu did seem to understand how Haruka was desperately trying to eliminate the tension between them, but she asked what seemed to be her final question anyway. "...Want to try it?" "W-WHAT?!" Haruka exclaimed loudly in utter shock. She just knew her face had turned beet red a second ago. "U-Um, are you sure?" It was Yuu's turn for her face to take on a sakura coloring as her emerald eyes suddenly took great interest in the floral pattern of Haruka's bed sheets. "I mean, only if you want to..."

That's cheating... Haruka's mind told her, watching the cutest expression she'd ever seen on Haruka's expression. How could she possibly say no to that? "Alright... here I go." Haruka rolled closer to Yuu and, without warning, kissed her square on the lips. Yuu's tongue unexpectedly probed for entry, a permission Haruka was glad to grant the blonde. Their tongues wrestled for a minute before they separated, a fragile trail of saliva breaking as they departed.

Haruka found her hands moving on their own to unbutton Yuu's light pink blouse, fumbling with a few of the plastic buttons on the way down. When it was fully unbuttoned, Yuu shrugged the blouse off and let it fall to the mattress, revealing the white cotton bra underneath. Feeling a bit eager, Haruka let her hands wander over Yuu's exposed skin, causing the girl to shudder at the light touches and caresses of her stomach.

When Haruka's hands brushed across the soft fabric of her girlfriend's bra, her movements faltered a little. "You're sure about this?" Haruka questioned Yuu hesitantly, her hands ghosting over the cloth barrier. Yuu slowly nodded, her face glowing a dark crimson. Not about to ask twice, Haruka reached behind Yuu's small back and found the clasps of her bra, undoing them immediately. The bra came loose and fell down, Yuu quickly brushing it off her stomach where it landed.

Yuu averted her eyes shyly when Haruka found herself staring at her figure in shock. Haruka knew from her own little experiments with herself that those areas felt good when touched, so she checked to see if Yuu felt the same way. She experimentally ran her fingers over the small nubs jutting from Yuu's chest, earning a quiet moan. She tried kneading them in her hands, making Yuu arch her back toward Haruka, a slightly larger moan escaping her lips.

"H-Haruka... that feels nice..." Yuu breathed, her hands clutching the edge of Haruka's bed a lot tighter than she seemed to notice. Haruka smirked and massaged her breasts slightly rougher, wanting more of the noise that came from Yuu's mouth. "Nngh... Haruka, I think I know why it was called good now..."

"It'll feel better in a little bit." With those words, Haruka let her right hand travel downward onto Yuu's shorts, teasing at the hem and the belt that held the loose fabric on. She slowly undid the belt, trying her very best to tease Yuu. A small whine could be heard from Yuu, indicating that she wanted Haruka to get on with it. She eventually did, removing the belt and the shorts along with it. All that was covering Yuu's frame now was a pair of basic white panties.

Haruka raised her hands after admiring Yuu's body and slowly began pulling the panties down. She had to add a little more force than she intended because of how soaked they were, and when she noticed this her eyes widened. She never knew she could cause Yuu to be this way. Finally, when the panties were off, she sat back and admired Yuu's toned body once again. Oh, how she wished to be as athletic as her! "Beautiful..." She found herself uttering one word that caused Yuu's face to go aflame. "D-Do whatever you want..."

Not exactly sure of how she should go about this, Haruka slowly brought her hand to Yuu's slit and ran it from the top to the bottom of the opening to see where Yuu was most sensitive. Yuu bucked right when she ran over the slightly bigger nub than the ones before, so she started at that. Haruka began gently rubbing at Yuu's clitoris, looking for any reaction at all from her. She got one, all right.

"Haruka!" Yuu cried out, her grip on the bed tightening tenfold. Her back arched toward Haruka's invading digits, wanting more of the unbelievably good feeling they brought to her. Haruka's eyes widened and she got a strange tingling in her private area as well, but she tried not to let it distract her. She began rubbing circles on Yuu's clit, causing the blonde to jump but soon begin moaning loudly.

"Haruka... I'm feeling weird..." Yuu said in between gasps of air. Haruka, knowing what she most likely felt at that moment, answered with slowly inserting her middle finger. It was an easier task than she expected, as it easily slid in with all the lubrication. Keeping her thumb held firmly on Yuu's clit, she began thrusting.

"Haaah..." Yuu's moaning became more frequent, more urgent. Haruka, now doing everything automatically, began doing fast, deep thrusts. Not too long after, Yuu cried out. "H-Harukaaa! I'm-"

She didn't have time to finish, as her first orgasm washed over her like a tsunami. Haruka didn't stop, though. She rubbed firm circles on the blonde's clitoris and did slow thrusts as she rode out her climax, causing it to last longer. When it was finally over, Yuu fell backward, exhausted.

"I love you, Haruka..." Yuu breathed out in exhaustion, her flat chest heaving with every greedy gasp for air. "I love you too, Yuu." Haruka whispered to her girlfriend, lying down next to her and gently placing the blanket over her small body. "Let's get to sleep..." Haruka said, kissing Yuu on the cheek. She was already out cold, a smile gracing her face as she slept. Haruka soon followed.

**A/N: My first lemon. Someone had to write this to start it, so here you go! Please review, but please no flames! I'm wondering if I should do one with Shizuku and Kotone next, but I'll let you decide. **

**-Blaze (Emily)**


	2. Chapter 2-Shizuku x Kotone

Sakura-Colored Pleasure: First Night

**A/N: I MAKE MY RETURN! So, after some people suggesting that I write the Shizuku x Kotone one, I decided to go for it! A shout-out to Lucy13FT for being my first reviewer! I love your stories; I was excited when I saw one of my favorite authors checked out my story! Anyways, on with the lemon!**

As Kotone happily walked into Shizuku's house, she was surprised by the looks of it. It was a lot smaller than she'd ever imagined, for one thing, but that was easily overlooked by our hazel-eyed blonde. What she was more intrigued at was how... _light_ the house was. The walls and floor were a creamy white, and light blues complemented the wintry feel to it. It was very comforting for Kotone.

Shizuku, standing next to her, had a shy expression. "Do you like it?" Shizuku asked quietly, just enough for Kotone to hear it. Kotone vigorously nodded. "I _love_ it! It's so cute!" she exclaimed, embracing her childhood friend tightly. "H-Hey!" The blackette laughed, hugging back just as snugly.

Kotone let go, smiling happily. "I did imagine it to be a bit bigger, though..."

Immediately she regretted saying that, as Shizuku's expression changed and she began sulking. "O-Oh..." Kotone quickly began fixing her errors. "Sorry! I expected it to be a lot bigger but that's okay because it's cozy!" Shizuku instantly brightened up, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah, that's good..."

Kotone made herself comfortable on the chocolaty brown futon in the living room, happily sighing as she plopped down on the soft cotton. "I'm so glad I'm living at your house now!" Kotone said merrily, and looked into Shizuku's dark purple eyes for agreement. Alongside the agreement in her eyes, however, there was also a slight sakura hue coloring her face.

"Y-Yeah."

Kotone tilted her head in bafflement, but quickly shook it off. Nothing surprised her about Shizuku anymore. She was one of those girls who could be depressing at one moment and hilarious the next second. _That's why I love her. _Kotone smiled at Shizuku's visage, taking in one of her very rare looks.

Shizuku seemed to take note of Kotone's reaction and thus wiped it off her face. Much to Kotone's disappointment, it was replaced with a serious look. "Well, it's about six o' clock. What do you want for dinner?" Kotone's eyes widened and her mouth began watering at how Shizuku's own cooking might be. "Anything, as long as you make it!"

"Uh, alright..."

That night, the girls had chicken curry for supper, and it was the best Kotone ever had. "Shizuku, you're so good at making curry!" "Thanks." She said dismissively. She motioned to the door to her right. "If you need to shower, the bathroom's in there." Kotone shook her head. "Nah, I did it at my house."

Shizuku raised an eyebrow, but them shrugged. "Alright. Let's watch some TV; I have some movies-"

She was cut off by Kotone's squealing. "Aww! I love this stuffed puppy!" Kotone proclaimed, picking up the small brown dog plushie. "Hey! Don't touch that!" Shizuku cried, snatching the puppy from the dirty blonde's hands. "He was a gift from my Dad..." _Crap,_ Kotone thought to herself. She did not want Shizuku mad at her. "Sorry-" "It's fine, just don't do it again."

Kotone made a mental note not to mess with Shizuku's items ever without permission. "...So, uh, were you saying something about movies?" She asked nonchalantly, successfully getting rid of the tense atmosphere. "Yeah, but I don't have much..." She said, with those words looking at the small collection of DVDs set on a shelf above her bed. "Sit back on the futon; I'll pick something out."

After briefly glancing over at Shizuku's DVD and manga collection set on the self, she was determined not to watch anything like those with her. The titles and subjects they seemed to be about gave her an idea, though. "Actually, how about we just talk? I want to tell you something."

"Ah, okay." Shizuku made her way to the futon and let herself fall back onto it, her head accidentally falling to the side and landing on Kotone's shoulder. Kotone paid no mind to it, however, and just kept talking. "Is it wrong to like someone of the same sex as you?"

Kotone looked to her side and looked into Shizuku's eyes to try and get her to talk. She saw embarrassment and confusion both in Shizuku's face and her own reflected in the girl's dark eyes. Shizuku spoke when Kotone least expected her to. "...No, it's not... but maybe that's because I love you..."

"...What?"

Shizuku averted her eyes to the plain bookshelves in the corner of her room as she repeated her confession. "I said I love you... I always have, but was afraid to ask until now." What she said created the most awkward of silences between them, and after a while she suddenly sighed, her eyes beginning to tear up. "...I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, sorry-"

She was cut off by something soft pressing against her lips. When Shizuku opened her eyes into small slits, they widened all the way when she saw what it was. Kotone pulled away from her, smiling warmly. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

Shizuku sat there in shock for a moment but recovered from her daze and slowly moved in on Kotone's lips. When their lips met, a small spark lit inside her and she found her tongue asking for entrance. Kotone's mouth opened slightly, allowing Shizuku's tongue to slide in. Shizuku let out a very small moan she didn't even notice she had made as their tongues fought, ending in a stalemate as they slowly separated for air.

Knowing her aunt wouldn't be home in a week due to her job, Shizuku unexpectedly pushed Kotone down onto the futon until her back pressed against the cushion. Kotone's eyes darkened slightly, jsut barely noticeable. Shizuku's hands seemed to have minds of their own as they played with the hem of Kotone's shirt, and said girl raised her arms so she could take it off. Shizuku took advantage of this and threw the shirt over her head, revealing a light blue bra covering her shapely breasts.

After allowing Kotone to remove her own shirt as well, Shizuku felt her face heat up considerably as she realized something-she didn't have to wear a bra, even at 15. Thus, she found herself exposed in front of Kotone. The hazel-eyed girl seemed to think that this was unfair, so her hands went behind her own back and she automatically found the clasps, undoing the bra and throwing it to her right.

Shizuku lowered her head and began sprinkling butterfly kisses down Kotone's body, beginning at her jaw and working her way down. The farther she went down, the higher her left hand went up, lightly trailing up Kotone's side and slowly getting closer to her breasts. Shizuku elongated her kisses as she got closer and closer to those breasts she'd always been jealous of, and she wasted no time in wrapping her lips around a hardened nipple when she got there.

"Sh-Shizuku!" Kotone gasped, unprepared for the assault of pleasure at her breasts. Shizuku had raised her left hand and was rolling her right nipple between her index finger and thumb, causing a rollercoaster to drop down Kotone's abdomen. The shorter girl slowly drew her tongue across Kotone's left nipple. She then switched, applying the same treatment to the other while she worked her other breast with her right hand.

Kotone couldn't fathom how she'd take the rest of tonight without going nuts. She found herself gasping again at the cold air when Shizuku finally released her nipple, and found that her knees were shaking with anticipation. "Shizuku... I love you." Kotone said between lustful sighs, her vision blurred. "...I love you too." Shizuku said shyly, her eyes also slightly clouded with desire.

Shizuku, her eyes locked with Kotone's trailed her hands back down her middle, and down to her jean miniskirt. Shizuku skillfully hooked her fingers on both Kotone's panties and her skirt at the same time, and pulled them down, successfully exposing her soaked entrance to the cool air. Kotone gasped yet again-not only in surprise at her rushing it along faster than she'd expected, but also at how cold it seemed to be to her.

Kotone followed suit, not-so-skillfully removing Shizuku's jeans and panties at once. "Now we're even."

Shizuku's face faded to a dark pink yet again. She soon got over it and moved her hand down to Kotone's special place. She gently rubbed Kotone's labia, causing her to groan quietly and squirm in place. She then spread her outer lips and circled her clitoris with her index finger, careful not to touch it just to tease her. Kotone, moaning a tad louder, decided to fight back.

Shizuku's eyes widened when Kotone's thumb began rubbing her clit, not at all roughly, but just soft enough to induce a reaction. "Ah-!" Shizuku let out a small cry, losing her concentration, causing her hand to slip and accidentally press down harshly on Kotone's button. The sudden engagement of pleasure on her made Kotone cry out and unwillingly buck forward. "Shizuku...!"

Her dark eyes seemed completely black now. Shizuku no longer held back her endless supply of moans and pants as she bucked toward Kotone's hand eagerly. The cause of Shizuku's overwhelming pleasure also couldn't hold back her own desperate cries. They both were very close to their climax, and when Kotone felt herself reach her limit she pulled Shizuku down and kissed her roughly as she came. It seemed to be just enough for Shizuku to come as well, as she moaned loudly into the kiss to harmonize with Kotone's own loud moans.

They were glad they were kissing when their orgasms came-if they hadn't been they may have woken up the entire building. When they finally returned to earth after a few breathtaking seconds, they departed in a very desperate need for air. "That was amazing..." Shizuku breathed out in one of her gasps. She slumped onto Kotone's heaving chest in exhaustion, happier than she had ever been. "I'm suddenly really tired..." Kotone said with drowsiness. Shizuku nodded in agreement and found herself falling asleep on top of Kotone, her eyes drifting closed just as she spoke.

"I love you... Good-night..."

**A/N: Wow, that was one of my longer short stories! Anyway, thanks for reading the second chapter! Feel free to review; no flames, please! I'll add more chapters ONLY IF any other characters jump into the bandwagon. See you next time!**

**-Blaze**


End file.
